Never Gonna Be Alone
by Lucia-Anderson
Summary: Vinimos a enfrentar la vida sin estar preparados, a encontrar razones para vivirla en los lugares menos esperados y, a amar sin medida, porque la vida solo es una. Esta es la historia de Kurt y Blaine.


**Disclaimer:** _Glee_ es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y de todos los otros + Fox. Yo solo tomo los personajes y los ayudo a vivir otras historias.

**Título:** Never Gonna Be Alone

**Pairing**: Klaine (Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel). Menciones de Kadam (Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel) y Seblaine (Sebastian Smythe/Blaine Anderson)

**Rating: **PG-13, tal vez NC-17 (contiene menciones de violencia, pensamientos de suicidio y depresión por parte de los personajes)

**Genero**: Angst/Hurt-comfort (y también hay romance, aunque no lo parezca al principio)

**Resumen: **Vinimos a enfrentar la vida sin estar preparados, a encontrar razones para vivirla en los lugares menos esperados y, a amar sin medida, porque la vida solo es una. Esta es la historia de Kurt y Blaine.

**N/A: **Después de leer tantas historias, al fin me decidí a publicar la mía :D. Espero les guste y la sigan hasta el final, si todo sale bien estaré subiendo un capítulo por semana.

Nos estamos leyendo :D, ¡Comenzamos con la aventura!.

* * *

**NEVER GONNA BE ALONE**

**PROLOGO**

* * *

Para algunas personas, la vida perfecta solo es cosa de cuento de hadas y, los interminables días felices y la calidez en el pecho son solo algo inventado, pero para Blaine Anderson, su vida en totalmente perfecta.

Era perfecta porque su corazón estaba lleno de amor, él se sentía lleno de amor. Vivía la vida que siempre había soñado y hasta ahora, a sus 25 años de edad, había logrado todo aquello que se había propuesto. Su vida era simple y a la vez única y maravillosa, tenía un soñado trabajo en una reconocida escuela de música -muy a pesar de que estaba recién graduado, él era un hombre muy talentoso, muchas gracias-, vivía con su prometido, de nombre Sebastian Smythe, en la gran ciudad de Nueva York -desde hace más de 5 años, cabe destacar-, estaba enamorado, locamente enamorado, se sentía feliz a cada paso que daba, él y el inicio de su propia familia eran la razón por la que despertaba cada mañana; Porque así es, Blaine Anderson estaba comenzando una familia junto a su novio, el cual ya tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo y esperaban ansiosos a una niña.

~~oOo~~

Para algunas personas, la vida perfecta no existe y nunca existiría, el amor era solo una palabra inventada para así poderte llevar a la cama y, así, borrar el ultimo gramo de esperanza con el que contabas, para Kurt Hummel así era la vida.

Desde pequeño la vida le había enseñado que las personas solo están en nuestras vidas de paso, que encariñarnos con alguien solo hace más dolorosa la pérdida y, que es mejor estar solo.

La vida en Ohio había sido un infierno, desde muy pequeño se habían burlado de el, lo habían lastimado, su alma y su cuerpo se sentían rotos y, solo esperaba el momento para poder irse de ese lugar porque a pesar de todo, creía que aun había esperanza en algún otro lugar.

A sus 18 años su único deseo en la vida era escapar de ese lugar. Ser alguien más, ser algo más que los prejuicios y etiquetas con los que tuvo que vivir toda su adolescencia… ahí fue cuando llego a Nueva York.

Se decidió a dejar el pasado atrás, dejo de lamentarse de la vida y comenzó de nuevo, quizá el mundo era un lugar mejor a lo que él siempre había creído. Así fue como entro a NYADA y, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a superarse siempre a sí mismo.

Hasta que lo conoció a él…

~~oOo~~

Ocho meses. Sebastian estaba en trabajo de parto, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido para la mente de Blaine; De un momento a otro pasaron de estar cómodamente durmiendo en su departamento, a estar entrando a la sala de emergencias del hospital. Sebastian gritaba y lloraba a causa del dolor y el miedo, Blaine no sabía qué hacer. Las enfermeras se llevaron a Sebastian en una silla de ruedas mientras Blaine se quedaba, aun impresionado, entre las blancas puertas del quirófano.

~~oOo~~

Tres meses, habían pasado tres meses desde que aquella pesadilla había comenzado… y terminado. Después de 6 meses viviendo en Nueva York, conoció a Adam, su tutor y alumno de último año de NYADA.

Adam era un buen hombre, Adam era paciente, Adam lo hacía sentir protegido, hermoso y único entre todos… era todo lo que siempre había soñado tener en la vida, un poco de amor.

Hasta que a Adam no le fue suficiente lo que Kurt podía darle.

Así que Adam tomo por la fuerza lo único que quería de Kurt.

~~oOo~~

* * *

**Me encantaría saber que les pareció esta historia y hacia que rumbo la ven, en verdad me haría feliz saberlo. :D**

**Nos estamos leyendo el próximo lunes con el inicio oficial de esta historia. **


End file.
